


Zelda's Suprise Marriage

by ZeldaSmash



Series: Maidens of Hyrule [1]
Category: Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Large Cock, Oral Sex, Polygamy, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Story Arc, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaSmash/pseuds/ZeldaSmash
Summary: Zelda has never really seen eye to eye with her Father, but she would never have imagined him selling her off to the ruler of the Gerudos with no warning and no limits. Then her mother comes along. (Link between worlds / Smash Ultimate Princess Zelda. Smash Ultimate Ganon. Second chapter Breath of the Wild Zelda as Queen and mother of princess zelda)
Relationships: Ganondorf/Urbosa (Legend of Zelda), Ganondorf/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Urbosa/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Maidens of Hyrule [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113704
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Thump, Thump, Thump

A large man walking briskly down the hall of Hyrule castle drew stares and whispers from the servants. Possibly due to his large stature and Gerudo decent, more likely the fact that he was stark naked with a large and very hard penis dripping some kind of oil in full view.

He turned another corner maintaining his speed as if he knew exactly where his destination lay. A servant barely got out of the way letting out a startled squeak and then a second one at the sight of the mans bare backside continuing down the carpet. One servant, a young motherly woman in a maids dress, recovered her composure and began following at a distance, concern in her eyes.

BANG! The man had no sooner reached the door at the end of the hall than had he smashed it open, revealing a beautiful little room lit by open windows. Books and flowers littered the bed and desk over which a young brunette girl in a royal dress was gently setting a potted Silent Princess bud down.

"FAther" she began without turning "you really should kno-" suddenly cut short with a sharp gasp. The man had reached her and immediately pulled the back of her dress up and with the other hand yanked her panties and black tights down. Gripping her neck with the hand still holding the hem of her dress and her hip with the other he then shoved his full pre-lubed length straight up her rear.

She shreiked. He wasted no time setting a rhythm for a stiff, hard fuck. As she continued squeaking and squirming trying to even see who or what had violated her ass, the following maid entered. Her hand flew to her mouth in shock at the sight; the girl she'd helped raise and nurture was getting pounded into a squealing mess right before her eyes. The girl had only just blossomed into maidenhood no less, her petite frame barely ready for loving intercourse never mind a brutal man whose girth larger than all but the most well endowed men of normal race.

The man grunted pushing his length deep into her still tight anal passage delivering a load of cum inside.

The maid now determined to put a stop to this stomped towards the pair only to be met with a crumpled paper from the man's hand. Reading the paper, eyes widening at the contents, she staggered back. It was a marriage certificate for the princess Zelda to be married and owned by Ganondorf ruler of the Gerudo. Signed and sealed by the king himself, father of the princess Zelda.

Ganon slid his cock from the girls asshole causing her to collapse against the desk breathing heavily, feeling her rear slowly closing in the absence of Ganon's member, the feeling of cold air against the anal walls giving way to the gurgling of semen being pushed out. The maid simply sat heavily on the bed in shock.

The ruler of the Gerudo wasn't done yet. Grabbing the breathless girl by the leg he spun her around to face him pushing her back against the wall. Zelda getting her first glimpse of her attacker with eyes panicked seeing his slight smirk on the hard definition of his face for a moment. The man pushed his still solid cock against her pussy, spreading her labia lips. First one to the side rubbing the lip up and down with his tip, and then the other. Their eyes locked the whole time, her breath shaking.

Suddenly the cock slid inside thumping against Zelda's womb. A sharp gasp ending in a muffled squeek coming from the girl. Again a hard steady rhythm began as he fucked her deep and without pause. Zelda tried weakly to push him away but barely had the state of mind to move her hands to his chest, only to drop them down almost immediately, squeeking most every time he rammed her.

As the pounding continued the man ripped her dress top to bottom off her, leaving just remains of her tights and garter straps. Breasts exposed with nipples erect and bouncing in short motions atop her small but perky chest. The man grunted in approval speeding his thrusts. The princess squirming and gasping trying to take the new pace as she gave up trying to make sense of the situation. Staring into her eyes the man starts twitching and shifts to smaller movments deep inside her. The girls eyes go wide in horror realising whats coming. As the cock inside her presses hard against her womb, gyrating slowly, her leg twitches and her wide eyes roll upwards.

Then it fills her; the thick cum spurting deeper inside her still. Her twitching leg now viberating as her vaginal walls clench hard, milking more cum into her. Zelda's mouth opened in a silent scream with several high pitch mewls and moans breaking through as her orgasm hit in waves. Then she falls limp against the musculer chest of her new husband and master, unknown to her. Ganondorf watches her face twisting in pleasure and pain as his last spurts finish inside. Finally he steps away from the wall with zelda still impaled on his cock. Holding her against himself lightly with his hand, his still mostly stiff rod supporting her weight. Turning and walking to the bed, realising that the maid had long since fled, slid her off his length by her arm pits and set her on the floor where she colapsed onto her back. The girl's pelvis lifting in small spasms still, squirting cum accross the floor.


	2. (Zeldas Mother)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story telling, Queen Zelda mother of Princess Zelda tries to disuade Ganondorf.

Ganondorf flexed his back and shoulders before looking around Zelda's bedroom until spotting a wash basin. Slashing water onto his face and wiping his body down he stopped and turned at the sound of a gasp. It was Zelda's mother: Queen Zelda the First.

The woman was a fairily young mother, likely just thirty years or there about. Blonde hair and blue royal robes adorning her figure. At the moment her face rather distraut and eyes staring at the sight of her daughter naked and leaking cum on the floor.

Ganondorf sighed wondering what she wanted with him and what time it would cost him.

"Please" she began, pulling her eyes from the mess on the floor "Can we change the arrangment! The king did not consult me before his decision!"

Ganon looked down at the girl on the floor filled with his seed then back at the Queen "I'm afraid your late, and I've decided I quite like my procurement." He stated flatly. "Giving her to another man as a defiled maiden is a cruel thing to do to a girl, I insist that she stays with me as my valued bride."

Queen Zelda blinked, thinking intensely and trying to find the words to disuade him. She knew she could not change her husbands mind; he had become strangely aloof since their son had passed years past. He seemed to have no heart now and frankly would likely not even have thought twice about passing his daughter on to one man after another if their marriages fell through. In that way this barbaric man standing naked in her castle might even be more civil than her husband.

The man grew tired of waiting, stepping towards and lifting the princess off the floor with one arm and wiping her body down with a moist cloth with the other. The poor girl still in a daze, he could feel her heart beating through her chest against the arm holding her. He then set her over his shoulder and began walking out the door.

"Please no!" The Queen started to beg again, still not sure what say "Take me! Instead!"

"No, this girl is my wife now." Continuing his stride "our deal is not a concern anymore. Only nature that can't be undone now that I've bred her."

Queen Zelda was panicking now. Her daughter was the one thing she couldnt bear to be seperated from. "Wait..." Thinking a moment to assure herself "Take me also."

He stopped with a sigh

"As your wife also... If need be." Then speaking faster "my husband divorced me, I have no other children. I know Gerudo custom has the Man of the tribe couple with many woman... Please I want to watch over my daughter."

He raised an eyebrow considering her plight. Then gazing down her form, curving and gracefull with shapely hips. "If you insist."

Her heart lept for a moment. Then immediately settled back as she remembered that both her daughter and herself will be under the authority of the rough man who had just raped her daughter into a stupor. Still... To be there to care for her brought great comfort.

Exiting out of the main palace through a side door the trio stopped at a pair of horses loaded with baggage adjacent to a cloth tent of sorts. The tent just large enough to fit maybe two people shifted as movments from inside started.

"Urbosa! Bring my clothing as well as the cloak for my bride!" A stunning Gerudo woman stood up out from the entrance. Immediately tossing a white silk cloak with a dark green hood sewn on.

"And who might this be?" Urbosa asked hand on her hip, nodding towards the Queen.

Ganondorf threw the silk around the princess he'd set on her feet. The girl staggering, steadied by his large hand behind her only just taking in her surroundings. "This" he gestured to the blonde woman as he threw a belt around his tunic. "is a tag along. Seems like I'll have two brides of Hylian descent, at her insistance of course. Urbosa, meet the Queen of Hyrule: Zelda the First."

The Gerudo woman glanced at the Queen then back at Ganon "You're joking."

"Ask her your self" he responded, folding the tent and securing it to the horse. The Queen gave a nervous nod.

Urbosa whistled through her teeth, eyebrows raised as she turned towards the animals. "I dont even want to know. Lets just be gone before a fuss arises.


	3. (New Home, New Rules)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew arrive at the Gerudo palace, learn some things and experience a taste of their new lifestyle.

Princess Zelda awoke but didnt open her eyes. She began piecing together her situation; she lay on a cot of sorts with a thin mat on top and a feather pillow. Also, she was topless, breeze running across her soft nipples. 

She blinked open her eyes, glancing around. She spotted the silk cloak she'd been given bunched on the floor. "That's right" she thought. "I insisted on keeping my clothes before bed but pulled it off in the night as it was insufferably hot". 

She started looking down at her bare body, only a small towel she had wrapped her hips in. Reaching down Zelda grabbed the cloak from the floor and held it against her chest to cover herself. No one was around but there was only a thin curtain serving as a door and she had no idea when someone may stroll in. The room was formed by bare tan stone with a few windows and a single round table near the door. On the table she noticed some folded fabric. 

She hopped off the bed only to immediatly halt and grimace as her entire lower half ached horribly. Legs sore but both her rear and front tunnels throbbed from entrance to their depths, a combination of sharp ache and dull bruising. She limped forward trying to keep her legs straight as possible until arriving to the table. 

Lifting the fabric from the table she examined them. A single loop of fabric with some pull strings. 

"Hmm, seems to be a bra? Or a top of some sort." She slipped it on and tightened the strings. It covered more than enough to hide her breasts completely. Her mounds formed two subtle hills that the strings tightened around.

"Okay now whats this?" She lifted up the bottom. It was a belt of sorts with two pieces of cloth on either side with a string ending with a dull metal clasp to hold them together a few inches down. She quickly slid into the skirt of sorts securing the clasps. It covered her important bits and even covered her ass cheeks well enough. It hung down to her knees but left a few inches to many of exposed hip and outer thigh between the fabric. "Just enough to feel exposed" she thought to herself. That and the cool breeze against her lower lips had her wish she had proper panties, despite the hot climate.

Dressed well enough, she stiffly walked to the doorway hoping to locate her mother. As she approached the curtain she caught a creaking sound coming from the wood beams that made up the corners of the hall. As well as distant thumping that repeated in steady rhythm. Cautiously she crept fowards to the sound at the end of the hall. Finding a kitchen of sorts she peered inside.

She quickly found the source, face immediatley going red. Near a wall of shelves the Gerudo woman they'd met in Hyrule had her hands planted against the wall with Ganondorf thrusting up her ass from behind, her plump but toned backside's flesh jiggling against each ram of his hips. 

Ganon slid his hand up her body reaching beneath her top to pull a breast out from under it. "Mmmm" Urbosa wiggled her hips as she hummed. He kneaded her weighty tit as his pace picked up. Suddenly Ganon pulled back and slammed his dick several more times deep into her, grunting and filling her ass. 

"Ah princess!" Urbosa greeted, having just noticed Zelda. The dark skinned woman slid herself off the meat in her rear, quickly pushing her exposed breast under her clothing and adjusting her skirt. 

"Ah! Oh--! I'm sorry I- um." The princess stammered, face burning.

Urbosa grabbed a moist cloth, wiping up between her ass cheeks cleaning the dripping cum. "Its all right. If this brute had some manners we'd have saved you from that bright red face of yours." She grinned sideways at the brute in question.

"Hmm" Ganon grunted, shrugging his shoulders. He turned and moved for the nearby door. Zelda shrunk back as he passed, causing him to pause and glance at her. His eyebrow lifted before continuing out the door "I'm going to wash up" he called over his shoulder. 

"..."

A moment of silence after the man's exit was broken by Urbosa. "Well now, good morning to you. Would you like some breakfast?" She dragged one last wipe up her inner thigh, collecting her juices that had coated them.

The girl blinked away from the thighs she'd been subconcously staring at since they had dripped with moist arousal. "Um, ye- yes please." 

"Wonderful, I'Il get you a royal breakfast fit for a beautiful young newly-wed."

Zelda collapsed awkwardly into a chair. "Newly-wed" That's what she was she figured. She looked up at her new... Housemate? Fellow wife? Husbands concubine? She searched her memory of Gerudo culture. They only had a single male among their all woman race at a time. So does that make the whole tribe Ganondorf's wives? Why would he need herself then? Does he just think Hylians attractive? 

She shook her head. What had she been dragged into.


	4. (Settling in)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we learn a bit about Gerudo history and what the Queen is up to.

The princess awoke again to a familiar sound. The wooden beams in the hall creaking steadily and a faint thumping. Sitting up she took inventory of her surroundings as well as the previous day. 

She was not nude this morning. Instead she had a thin purple night dress Urbosa had for her. It just barely reached mid-thighs and was thin enough that light would shine through revealing her figure to any eyes opposite the light. When she'd looked closely in the mirror she could just make out the color of her areolas and peak of the nipples through the material as well. However It did beat sleeping completely exposed or the suffering of either the metal clamps skirt or warm cloak.

The prior day had been made up almost entirely of learning the land; where the toilet was, the leadership structure (a counsel of leaders balanced against the authority of Ganondorf) and most importantly some helpful info on why she was here to begin with. 

Apparently the Ruling male lineage and the woman of the tribe had a curse of sorts, put into place by the Sheika. It rendered them incompatable for procreation. In fact, for this reason the majority of the tribe are elderly woman now. Ganon himself was implied to have been around for a lengthy time as well, though Zelda still wasn't sure just how long. Urbosa was the youngest Gerudo she had met by a good many years. It was actually strange Urbosa was as young as she is, the curse hardly accounted for the age gap between her and the other woman. 

As she sat thinking the creaking continued. She planned on waiting untill it had stopped to leave, not wanting to go through the same embarasment again. However the growing need to use the toilet would prove to be a limit to her patience. 

"Just how long do they plan on going at it?" She thought frustrated. She was eager to get her day started. She'd not seen her mother at all since arriving. Apparently the Queen was busy 'Making sure the entire damned royal guard would'nt arrive at our door.' As Urbosa put it. 

Finally unable to wait any longer she crept out into the hall wincing as the soreness still hadn't left her body yet. Arriving at the kitchen she realised it was empty. From The other connecting hall, the one leading to the toilet, the sounds of flesh on flesh could be heard. She huffed, tip toeing down the hall past the entryway to a room where the lewd sounds where sourced from. 

"Mm- MMmm" muffled moaning paired with wet squelches hurried Zelda past "Ah- hmmm" a gentle high pitched voice continued. 

The girl stopped dead in her tracks. "That voice..." She peeked into the room. Ganon was again steadily taking a woman from behind. This woman however was the princesses mother. The girl just stared for a moment, taking in the unexpected sight.

Ganon had her mother against the wall, dress pulled up over her ass. His member thrusting into the woman's vaginal folds where juice ran out of, dripping down her thighs. Her soft, plump rear jiggled around her shapely hips. Above, her dress had been removed from her arms and rolled down below where her ample tits swung, flopping back into her body with a slap each time. 

The peeking girl spun, quickly leaving to avoid being found out. The wet slaps of her mother's pussy and moans from her lips echoing down after her.


	5. (The Queens Gambit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we follow the Queens activities that morning, escalating into the stiff Fucking her daughter witnesses.

The Queen awoke in the guest room near the Meeting Hall where she had spent the previous day sending and receiving correspondents with Hyrule. She sat up, adjusting her lace bra matched by her white panty shorts. She glanced around the cluttered room. It had been a while since the tribe had housed guests and the room had been used to store various parchment and carpet stuffed in pottery lined up on the floor.

The woman stood grabbing the royal blue dress she had worn since arrival. Other clothing had been offered, and she had considered taking the looser outfits, but until she was done meeting royal messengers the formal attire would stay. She slipped out and down the hall to a washroom with fresh water flowing through a shallow channel. She undressed; Pulling her under clothes away from her breasts, dropping the tits against her body. She did the same for her panties stretching them around her hips and rear then tugging them down and off.

She splashed herself down with quick wipes of her hand down her figure. Drying herself and re-dressing she threw the dress over her head as well. She hastily put her blonde hair into place with her usual braiding on the front held with blue clips, and the back flowing long. It wasn't going to be prim and perfect, with loose ends hanging down her face, but at least if a HylIan met her it wouldn't look like the Queen they'd loved was in the dumps. Or her young Zelda, she was determined to see her today. 

She made her way quickly accross town nodding in greeting to any elderly woman she past. Arriving at the palace built into the Cliffside. Inside she found the kitchen and, recalling Urbosas directions, the hall to her daughters bedroom. She quietly peeked inside. There she was, in a thin night dress bunched up at her hips, sleeping soundly. The young mother gently pulled the fabric down to cover her hips. She took one last look then retreated back to the kitchen. Foot steps approached from the other hall. 

Ganondorf walked in drying his face with a towel, wearing only a large loin cloth that had a peak pushed out from underneath. He noticed the Queen, "hm? You're here." 

"Ah, um yes. Good morning." Zelda responded with a half curtsy half wave. She wasn't typically so socially awkward but this mans demeanor and the unclear nature of their relationship had her frazzled. 

"Morning" The hulking man shifted awkwardly for a moment. Finally He continued walking through, to the hall leading to the sleeping princess. 

The Zelda jumped up, "what are you doing?" She asked cautiously.

He turned, again shifting awkwardly "going to my wife." 

"She's resting"

"Oh..." The man glanced towards the girls room "I'll have breakfast first then." He walked back to the kitchen.

"Did..." Zelda stammered "Did you plan on relieving yourself with her?" 

He stopped "Yes, I did... Do plan"

Zelda's heart picked up, she knew he would enter her daughter again at some point, but if she could give her time to rest before taking another pounding it would be better. "Would you like me to service you?" 

He stared for a moment. "Id like that."

Glancing back to her daughter's room, she turned and lead the man by the hand to a small room adjacent to the opposite hall. 

As soon as they entered he grabbed her hips from behind, pressing the hardness behind his cloth against her soft rear. She ignored it as best she could, pointing to a bench "Sit here please."

He gave a firm rub between her cheeks before pulling back and sitting as she asked. 

She dropped to her knees hands pulling away his covering. His erect cock stood throbbing before her. Her heart beat rapidly, she'd only ever sucked a mans cock once. While her husband hadn't always been cold hearted, he had been a serious man and they'd never been close. Their 'love making' an occasional attempt to make children as opposed to pleasuring each other.

She gripped his length and began a slow movement up and down its distance. He nodded with approval. She brought her face close to the tip, it's scent strong in her mind. Her tongue licked up the head as she continued her firm stroke with her hand. The woman's eyes raised to meet his. Locking eyes she slid her mouth around his tip. Tongue leading her lips, pressed tight against his girth she sucked him deep to her throats entrance where she held it. He watched her eyes as he placed his hand against her head, stroking her hair as her tongue worked the top half of his cock with her hand still massaging the rest. His hips twitched, she slid his pulsing meat back out breathing hard. 

Ganon groaned gently thrusting into her hand. He reached his hand down undoing the buttons of her dress. She stopped stroking for a moment pulling her arms out of her sleeves and letting him expose her tits. Heavy mounds with wide, soft colored areolas swung ou. Each one peaked with subtle pink nipples, firm with arousal. He grinned at the sight.

Zelda scooped a tit up with each hand mushing them around his cock, soft skin meeting just past his girth. She looked back up into his eyes, her innocent face flushed red. Zelda placed her mouth back over his slick cock, immediatly sucking him deep. She bobbed her head up and down his length, lips running down till they met her breasts as they rubbed his lower erection. 

The man groaned in pleasure, hips lightly thrusting as her mouth worked him rapidly. Wet suction and slapping flesh filled the room until He stood abruptly, grunting. He grabbed her head and held it deep sucking around his dick. Then his hips thrust down firmly three times entering the Queens throat just a bit each time. 

She let out a muffled squeal her hands pushing against his hips. Then her mouth and throat filled with thick semen, spurting out from her stuffed lips. She gazed up with wide eyes as she was held against repeated loads. He finally pulled out, dumping another rope of cum accross her face and tits. She gasped for air, falling back swallowing and sputtering cum as she tried to clear her air ways. She finally breathed mostly clear breaths as she lay, chest heaving and breasts rolling with each gulp of air.

Ganon stood, stroking his quickly re-hardening meat. He lifted her up laying her against the wall and pulled her dress up behind her. He wasn't done yet.


	6. (The Kings Pillage)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're on Ganon's terms now.

Zelda felt Ganondorf gripping her blonde hair at its base. It constricted her movement, but wasn't painful outside of a tingle across her scalp. It DID hold her firmly against his erection, sitting tightly between her buttocks with a slow friction dragging up and down the taut entrance to her asshole. Rubbing harder he gave the side of her ass cheek a grab, reaching under and bouncing it atop his hand. He continued jiggling it for a few moments then grabbed it firm again, his fingers sinking into the soft flesh. 

The scent of his cum in her mouth and the rest still running down her from lips to breasts, combined with the toying and rubbing of her rear; had her front slit drooling love juices all over the floor. She hadn't meant to continue past sucking him off, hoping to sate his lust with that alone. Now she was here though with no choice and a pussy begging to be filled. She wiggled her hips arching her back to try and get the friction to her dripping lower lips. 

He watched her struggle for a moment, then with a chuckle pulled his hips away. He held her there a moment, taking in her curves and admiring the meaty lips that outlined her widening pussy. Then with a spank to her behind and a pull of her hair he sat the Queens royal cunt around the thickness of his cock.

Zelda's senses exploded. Her pussy's desperate lust being indulged combined with the shock of being stretched wide suddenly, had her biting her lips closed as she squealed into them. Then the massive presence slid out, only to crash back in with another sensory explosion. Then again, and again. It wasn't stopping, each time it shocked her, each time the sensation began fading, her folds where stretched again with the pounding meat slamming deep into her, clit and labia getting slapped with swinging testicles. 

This was not the calculated activity she'd performed with her husband. That had been practically a medical procedure to conceive a heir. Nor was this the gentle, romantic, love making she'd read about in her spicy novels as a girl. THIS, this was Fucking. The kind she would certainly feel for days to come for better or worse.

He continued to smash into her body. She continued squirming and moaning, never growing used to his size. Her brain did finally catch up to the rhythm, allowing her to regain some sense of awareness. Among the intense sensations and deep thumping sounding through her body. Her eyes caught movement through the doorway. Her mind just barely registering the familiar brown hair slipping out of sight. The dick inside her hit her inner wall at an angle, sliding up the wet folds till the wet 'Splat' of pussy lips meeting pelvis ended its thrust. The Queens mind went blank again, clenching hard around the retreating cock. 

Ganon pulled his member from the vice grip squeezing it. It was time to mark his new wife. Pulling her hair down with firm tug he ploughed through her tightly clenched walls till he had completly filled her. He rocked his hips in short thrusts, Zelda letting out short muted moans again and again gaining volume each time. 

He fucked her harder, pulling her tighter still against his body. Her legs now stretched out wide to allow the depth. 

"Aah!" A single Un-muted moan echoed out. Zelda's mouth opened, agape as she exhaled a long shaking breath ending in a squeal. 

Suddenly she went stiff, Ganon sliding her body up and down on his cock slowly. She started clenching repeatedly on the rod holding her, triggering the first cum from it. Ganon pushed foward sandwiching her between the wall and his sweating torso, her toes pointing and clenching inches above the ground. 

There he ejaculated rope after rope into her. In tandem she squirt her own cum down his churning balls and onto his flexed thighs. 

He held her there, both breathing heavily against each other. Zelda had three consecutive thoughts echoeing through her mind as she came down from her high. 

Firstly; the heart stopping realisation that her daughter had been in the doorway watching her come undone with pleasure. Second; the poor princess had taken the massive cock now resting inside her, but with a much smaller body and likely little foreplay. She determined to not let that happen again. At least not without proper preparation. And finally she thought to herself as she was eased free of the wall, collapsing once again onto the floor. "I need to get fucked like this again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm torn; I can't help but dive into the world building, but I feel anyone who made it past the first chapter is here for some ladies getting fucked. We'll see if I can balance it.


	7. (The Daughters Conflict: Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Urbosa and Ganondorf have a chat, discussing the princesses well being.

Urbosa pursed her lips, hips shifting as she leaned back against the kitchen table. 

"Hmmm." 

She shifted her weight again to her other foot. Candle light flickered across her sharp features twisted in thought. She had just seen the princess off to bed, but her mind still pondered her conversation. 

The girl was settling in well enough and even seemed to be pleased with her life here generally. It allowed her more freedom than the palace and the local woman treated her warmly. However she'd just confided in Urbosa that she was terrified, dreading the time Ganon decided to mate with her again. When Urbosa probed further she'd admitted timidly, face blushing red, that her climax when he'd taken her at the castle had been pleasurable. That blissfull high however was overshadowed by the shock of the sudden rape and the pain of accommodating his sheer size that bruised her even now.

Urbosa had stated that it likely was never his intention to cause such damage and likewise probably hadn't expected the girl to have been completely un-informed of the marriage arrangement.

She huffed. "That man's complete lack of manners is outrageous and is to blame for this." She spat out under her breath. "I love the brute but he's been spoiled rotten and it shows."

"Hm, who's this brute you speak of?" A voice spoke out with chuckle.

Urbosa flinched briefly before pushing off the table into a strut towards where Ganon had emerged from the hall. "You. You spoiled hunk of cruelty." She strode right up to him hips swaying with sass. She poked her fingernail into his toned chest. "You are a brute. An awkward, lovable, hot as Din's fire, brute." 

Ganondorf put his hands up in surrender. "Alright, Whats this about then?" 

"How about you raping a poor trembling girl in her own bedroom without a shred of restraint." She said accusingly with another sharp poke for emphasis. "Your cock is the size of her arms! Its a wonder she's able to walk at all!" 

He responded evenly "She seemed to enjoy it well enough once she was cumming around me. You took my cock just fine as a girl, I seem to remember you begging for more." 

"No, stop. She is not built like I was and I knew you were coming to mark me into womanhood. I'd known it'd happen the day I came of age for years prior. Even after she had your hulking bit up her ass she still didnt know what was happening."

"Ridiculous, the king said she was ready for me whenever I was prepared to take her." He retorted waving his hand dismissively.

The Gerudo woman stood firmly eye to eye with him "Her trembling lips informed me otherwise and if you so much as introduced yourself before pillaging her body you'd know that." With one more poke she added "And no, assaulting her body to a climax doesn't excuse damning her to a week of limping about." 

He stepped back, breaking eye contact and folding his arms. Thinking for a moment, nodding. "You're right." His hand stroking his chin. "She's been afraid of me since hasn't she. Not just a shy girl."

"No. Not just shy." Urbosa sighed 

He looked back up to meet her eyes "you're right and you're a good woman Urbosa."

"You're damned right I am." Her finger nail trailed down to his pants "I trust you'll give some thought to remeding that bridge you've burned. For now let's get some of that tension between us out shall we?" 

Ganon leaned in to kiss her lips briefly. Pulling back he placed his hands on her hips, with a low voice saying again "A good woman indeed."


	8. (The Daughters Conflict Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Urbosa and Ganon continue their chat except with more horny.

The two brown toned lovers lips met as their bodies began pressing tight together. The sounds of slick smacks and moist friction echoed across the kitchen from their embrace, tongues wrestling across the others tongue and lips. Urbosa wrapped her leg around the side of the larger mans leg, grinding her moist crotch hard through her skirt on his muscular thigh. Every flex of his leg sent sparks through her clit. 

Suddenly Ganon pulled them apart saliva dripping between them. "Lets get those clothes off. I need to properly fuck that dripping cunt of yours."

With sly grin Urbosa stepped back running her hands down her curves. "Ah a 'proper' fuck is it?" she twisted her body, back towards him hips swaying. 

"I do enjoy a 'proper' cock in my tight cunt..." the skirt fell to the floor revealing her sculpted ass, moisture sparkling across her skin. 

She added another roll of her hips, "and some 'proper' deep thrusting once I've got one in me..." her top dropped, her head turning to the side to look back at him with a wink. 

Ganon had dropped his own clothing and stood stroking his hardened length. His eyes took in the sight; the figure of a brown goddess. Her curves womanly, her fierce strength defined by radient skin. She was stunning, and she knew it.

Arms raised above her she gave few more rolls of her hips before turning around and strolling back up to her man. She nudged him back against a table where she lifted herself over his stiff rod. Her erect nipples sat atop round breasts lightly touching his chest. "What I really need however..." she whispered, her pussy drooling onto his tip. "Is a 'proper' hunk of a man to take me, to fill me with his seed and claim me as his alone." 

He pulled her down with a grunt, filling her with his throbbing girth. He immediately set to thrusting up into her as she rolled her hips against him.

"Mmmm" she moaned. "Thats it, theres the man I needed." she grabbed her bouncing tit, fingers wrapped almost perfectly around it squeezing her dark nipple. 

"So how was the girls mother?" Urbosa asked through heavy breaths.

Ganon raised an eyebrow as he grabbed her other nipple. "Soft, she can take a good pounding though..."

"Can she now?" Urbosa dropped her tit to wrap her arms around his waist as she rode him. "Was she still tight on the inside? Or does her.. plump, softness have its draw backs?."

"Not as taut as yours, not as tight as her daughters but when she grips its a firm one." Ganon ended with a grunt. he reached around pulling her ass cheeks, pressing her breasts against him and spreading her cheeks open. "Why the questions?" he slid his finger around her rear entrance "Shes not going to saite my lust for your body." 

Urbosa squirmed at his touch, stopping a moment. Then with a hearty laugh continued riding him. "No, no I'm not concerned about that. It would take a miracle to satiate your lust. And as much as I enjoyed having you to myself all these years you're built to impregnate a thousand woman--" she gasped as a finger entered her backdoor, slowing her decent. She continued with a seductive whisper. "I want you to mark ripe maidens with your seed, and to tell me all about how they squirmed and moaned around your magnificent cock." 

His cock twitched, he began thrusting into her with greater speed. 

"mmMM!" she braced herself, letting him pound into her. "I'll always be your girl... Ah haa... Daddy." she ended with a wink.

"Havnt heard that in a while" he grunted, he grabbed under her legs. "you've grown into a stunning woman since then." Lifting her up he hammered into her, watching the building pleasure in her face.

She came moaning and clenching against him. He thrust slowly into her as she rode her climax out. Finally sliding her down to his base he released inside her. "Urbosa... mmm" he held her tight until he finished. 

She slid off his still twitching dick shakely. "Lets head to your chambers to wash and sleep." she carefully walked out through the hall, trying to keep his semen inside her clenched pussy. 

He nodded and wiping an arm across his face followed after her swinging hips. 

She glanced over her shoulder "By the way I think I'd like to have a go at that "soft" queen of yours." 

"A go? as in you want to sleep with her?"

"That is exactly what I intend. Two reasons, one she reminds me of a friend I've met before. I could just ask but I wouldnt mind getting a taste of her body while im at it. I find her quite Beautiful"

She stopped, tapping her bare thigh "Second reasons a secret." she said with a grin. 

\------------------------------------------------------

Princess Zelda lay wide awake. Her pillow between her legs with her ass raised above it. Her bare clit rubbed against the pillow as the sounds of love making echoed from the kitchen. 

"I'll always be your girl... Ah haa... Daddy"

She stopped, face scrunched up. "Daddy?" Why would Urbosa say that? Then it hit her: Of course if there was only one male in the tribe then all the younger woman would be his offspring! What a bazaar family.

She rolled to her side. The thought of her Father touching her at all killing her arousal. She hadnt considered her new husband had a daughter. She blinked at the dark room for a moment. She bolted upright. 

"Urbosa's my daughter! Or at least my Step-Daughter." 

She fell back onto the bed with a giggle. She'd always looked foward to having a daughter to dote on. Who knew her first would be a towering Woman who could pin her to a wall with one arm?!? 

She continued giggling to herself until she faded into sleep.


	9. (Mothers Assistance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Urbosa sets a plan in motion to get the princess ready for her husband.

Urbosa stood silently enjoying the sight before her. The Queen was bent over sorting through parchment on a shelf, unaware that she had an audience. Urbosa's eyes traced the curves of the ass that shifted and wiggled in the air. Form fitting black pants stretched around it, barely containing the soft flesh beneath. 

The Blonde woman stood with an exhale of breath and hands on her hips. 

"Your Highness?"

Zelda jumped slightly with a glance behind her. "Oh good morning!" she turned "And please Zelda is fine, or Hylia, my middle name if my daughter's name gets confusing with mine."

The larger brown woman nodded with a grin, stepping into the room. "That I can use." 

"What can i help you with?" 

"Well actually I was going to talk of helping your daughter. With her... fear of sorts."

Zelda's face fell slightly. "Ah, I was considering that myself. Though honestly my only thought has been to plead with Ganondorf to be gentle with her."

Urbosa stepped foward taking the Queens hands lightly and looking her in the eye. "I do apologize for what he did. The man's a brute who expects everyone to be as tough and mannerless as he is. Or at least tough enough to put up with it like I have been." 

The Gerudo dropped Zelda's hands. "Unfortunately at this point I think it'll take more than him being gentle with her to break past her fear. If she's not turned on from the start she'll likely be tense and defensive throughout the intercourse. 

The Queen nodded pacing to the window of her bedroom in thought. 

Urbosa continued "Thats where you come in."

She turned from the window, blonde hair twisting behind her. "Why me? What can I do?" 

The tall woman strolled towards her. "Loosen her up. Pleasure her until he comes back. She'll be aroused and ready." she stopped face to face with Zelda. "I'll be busy this evening and may not be close enough to her for her to open herself up to me anyway."

The Queens mouth hung open in shock at the suggestion. "You want me... to have sex with my daughter." she stepped away. "Thats an absurd plan. I dont know how to pleasure a woman anyways."

Urbosa closed the distance between them again, placing a hand gently on the smaller womans cheek. "I can show you, If you'll allow it." 

Zelda's face turned bright red, heart beating wildly. "Wha-- I don't, I dont know how to t-take that."

"Take it as an offer. Regardless of how we solve your daughters problem, I very much would love taking you to bed with me."

Zelda dropped her eyes to avoid Urbosa's peircing gaze. Only to find herself gazing at the toned abs and wide hips that sat inches from her body. "I... We.." she stammered unable to form thoughts. "W-what would Ganon think?" she finally squeaked out.

Urbosa chuckled, lifting Zelda's chin back up. "Well when I told him of my interest in getting... Intimate, with you he gave me his approval." She searched her eyes for a moment then suddenly pulled Zelda against her body, capturing her lips in hers. 

Zelda's mind blanked for a moment, unsure of how to respond. Her lips being pressed and sucked on caused butterflies to shoot through her body. The lips pulled away, giving her a moment to process. 'How did things go from problem solving to intimate so fast!' her thoughts swirled at the sudden sensations her body was triggering; heart beating, the hardening nipples and the sudden moisture of arousal hit her all at once.

Urbosa watched as the woman before her flushed with subtle sensual body language from head to toe. She leaned close to her ear. "I'll assume I have permission to continue until other wise noted." She kissed her again. As she did she grabbed her wrists with one hand and pinned them above her head.

The pinned woman gave a short high pitched moan, squirming against her captor. Her lower region quickly went from slightly moist to drolling. Why did she melt so easily when she felt dominated? These Gerudo, both men and woman, had her falling apart the moment they took control. Her thoughts ended there as a tongue slid into her mouth working against her own tongue and the inside of her lips. 

They separated again, saliva dripping between them. "Take off you clothes." Urbosa commanded. Un-clasping her own skirt and top as Zelda quickly obeyed. 

Urbosa pushed the girls naked body down onto the bed, landing with a bounce that sent the soft portions of her body bouncing as well. She crawled up onto the bed, licking and kissing up the Queen's plump thighs until she met her dripping lips between them. She immediately set to work sucking and licking around the entrance.

The Queen; Hylia gasped at the assault. Her back arched into the tonguing, moaning in bliss. Her breasts hung to her sides where they wobbled with each twist and squirm she made. A brown hand gripped one of the her tits, sinking into its softness as it massaged it. 

Urbosa licked a firm line up the Queens slit before clamping hard around the clit crowning it. She sucked it tightly with flicks of her tongue for good measure sending the quivering woman into fits of moaning. Two fingers slid inside and began thrusting into the clenching wetness as her mouth continued sucking the sensitive nub outside. 

"Aaah... Goddess, please more!" Hylia begged feeling something powerfully pumping through her body. Suddenly all the touch that had pleasured her left. "No please, keep going!" She pleaded.

Urbosa stood, licking the juices from her fingers. "Well its about time for me to go." The Queen just looked up at her in disbelief. "Good thing there's a cute girl who's been told to wait in her bedroom for you while I'm gone." She added with a wink.

"Y-you monster, you and Ganon both are brutes!" 

Urbosa pulled her up by the wrist, pointed her towards the door with a spank to the rear. "Off you go, loosen that girl up." then with a sensually smooth voice to her ear. "Dont worry, I'll fuck you silly later." 

A shiver shot up Hylia's bare body. 

Urbosa reached a hand around her body right above Zelda's erect nipples, "And if you can handle it, I can go all out next time" a spark cracked between her fingers close enough to send tingles accross the nearby breast. 

Hylia swallowed nervously. "We'll see about Th-That." she squeaked.


	10. Mothers Assistance cont.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Princess gets prepared and pleasured.

The Queen; Hylia crept slowly towards the princesses bed chambers, her bare body fully exposed. It felt unreal almost, knowing what she was headed to do. The thumping of a nervous heart beat kept reminding her that this was indeed real life. She still felt the heightened arousal that she'd been left with by Urbosa. The tension between the lust she felt for a warm body to saite her and the trepidation at crossing into new sexual territory battled within. Before she could resolve these swirling thoughts she arrived at the moon lit room.

The full moon shown like a spotlight through the windows Illuminating the bed clearly. It's center adorned with the petite nude figure of the Princess breathing nervously, and to the Queen's suprise, blindfolded by a strip of cloth. 

"Hello?... Who's there?" The girl turned her head towards the foot steps. She sat upright, skin glowing in the moonlight. "If thats you Urbosa I'd like an explaination as to how this will help with my soreness. I said I'd try your solution but leaving me waiting is testing my patience."

Hylia softly approached the bed, unsure of how or if she should break it to her. Arousal started to grow again as she drew close to the surprisingly attractive girl. Her body was developing with the gentle curves that Hylia wouldnt have attributed to the usually modestly dressed girl until now. 

The woman gently touched the Princess's side with her hand. The girl immediately giving a sharp gasp with goosebumps forming accross her skin. "W-what are you going to do?" 

Hylia began running a hand accross Zelda's skin, down her side then shifting slightly to her belly before pressing down her thigh with a squeeze. The girl barely breathed as she sat stiff. Adding her other hand to the second thigh the Queen began gently massaging back up until they were rubbing the bottom curve of the budding breasts emerging from the soft skin. 

"Is this wha---, Eeep!!" A wet sensation engulfed young Zelda's nipple cutting her words short. As suction pulled at her sensitive peak she felt hands pushing her down onto the sheets. She reached down to her chest finding soft locks of hairs above it with the warmth of another body close above her own. "Ah..This.." A warm drop of moisture landed just below her knee. It was followed by a soft strange texture drenched with liquid pressing hard against the same knee. Her mind raced to translate the sensations as her hand soon found braiding atop the head sucking at her tit. 

Hylia pressed a hand down between the girl's legs to tease around the sides of the subtly wet entrance there. She ground her needy clit into the kneecap she was stradling below. 

Zelda was squirming underneath until reached up to the cloth blinding her to pull it free. "What? mothe--" her lips were met with a hungry kiss, tongue invading aggressively. Fingers slid between the tiny lips of her damp slit. They rubbed accross from clit to just inside her tight tunnel and back repeatedly as she moaned into the Queens mouth. 

Hylia pressed her full soft body into her daughters with her pussy slidding hard against the girls thigh now. Nothing but lust filled eroticism ran through her head now; she needed release and this cute girl beneath her was going to cum around her fingers while she got it. She thrust her middle finger deep inside the squeezing cunt of the princess. She practically sucked up the cute moans the girl let out into her mouth as she prodded and fucked her pussy. 

Zelda's hands explored Hylias body grasping at the familiar curves until one hand sunk into her plump rear and the other cupped a tit that hung down against the girls side. Hylia moaned and humped into her thigh even more intensely at the touch. All the Princess knew is that she wanted more of this bliss, she'd ask questions later. 

Their moans grew louder and more sensual as Hylia worked Zelda's tight sex thoroughly. The finger slid out, pushing up to the clit and rubbing it hard in a circle before plunging back in to her folds joined by two more fingers. Their lips seperated with a smack as Zelda moaned into the open air, eyes locked to Hylia's. Hylia thrusts intensified as Zelda's moans reached a crescendo. 

The Princess clenched her cunt hard around the shape of Hylia's fingers, holding them firm. Her face flushed as she began shaking and gripping Hylia against her. Then She erupted and screamed as she jerked several against the woman pinning her to the bed. 

Cum squirt onto the Queens arm as she wrapped her legs tightly around the girls twitching thigh, on the edge of orgasm herself now. Slow, rolling movements stimulated her sex as she rode that erotic bliss, keeping her body teetering on the brink of sexual release. Zelda leaned in, suddenly kissing her deeply.

Hylia came as her vision flashed white, going rigid for a moment. Her limbs wrapped tight around Zelda as squirt after squirt leaked out onto Zelda's skin. 

They lay limp against each other drenched for a few moments. The younger woman traced her hand over Hylia's breast as she started humping against the hand that rested between her legs again. 

The Queen sat up suddenly and pulled her hand away. "Nope, nope!"

The Princess pursed her lips in a pout, "Why not? I want more!"

Hylia stood, still trembling slightly. "Good. Ganon should be back any moment. You just stay here and wait for his cock like the horny little wife you are. He'll give you what you want and then some. You'll love it this time.... Promise."

Zelda sat wiping herself off in the absence of her mother, brain fried from trying to keep up with the wild ride her night was turning out to be. 

A solid drip of moisture rolled out from her increasingly demanding cunt. Whatever the case, she needed the next part of the ride now.


	11. (The Princesses Acceptance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda is ready for her man.

Zelda sat by herself with a lone candle illuminating her naked skin. Her fingers teased lightly around her breasts and around her smooth mound between her legs. She was caught with her mind subconsciously freaking out at the thought of facing the thing that had caused such pain and shock previously, and yet her body was flushing and throbbing at the thought of being filled again. Her mother said she was prepared now, but was she really ready for that sheer size again? 

She pushed two fingers down her pink slit and then into her tight entrance. With shaking breath she slowly massaged and stretched the moist folds inside. It wrapped tightly to the fingers still, but seemed to stretch well enough without pain if she really pulled hard. The girl switched hands, bringing her now slick fingers beneath her. She pressed against the entrance to her ass. After a bit of trying to find a good angle she was finally able to push inside. 

"Goddesses thats tight!" she gasped out as she sunk her middle finger in all the way to the knuckle. How she had fit anything larger than a finger or two inside boggled her mind. It felt good though. It was a strange sort of pleasure, like a massage combined with a satisfying feeling of fullness. Somewhere, when she pressed deep at certain angles there was even a throbbing, like pleasure was echoing from behind her vagina.

Okay now she was really horny. She sat up, stopping everything to listen. Distantly she could hear steps approaching. 

Thump, Thump, Thump

Zelda's heart spiked, beating wildly. She stood as the bulk of Ganons figure stepped into the candle light. She drank in the sight. It felt like she'd never seen anything more attractive than the muscled, massive man before her. The highlight to her lust addled mind was of course the throbbing cock pointing upwards from his crotch. 

"Princess..." Ganon stated, blinking at the naked girl, who was practically drooling at the sight of him.

Zelda stepped close, close enough to feel the warmth radiating off of him. "Yes?" 

Ganondorf fought hard to resist the urge to grab his sexy young wife and impale her tiny body on his cock. Urbosa's reprimand was still fresh in his mind after all. Civil, he needed to be civil.

"Can I... Fuck you?" He stammered out, wincing as he realised how badly he'd botched what he was aiming for. 

Zelda just grinned, even as her face glowed red. "Yes, Yes I want you to so badly." She pressed against him, his burning rod pushing into her chest. Stepping up onto her toes she met his lips as he leaned down to her. The girl gently sucked on his lip with little pushes of her tongue into his mouth scattered in. Then she dropped back down letting out the breath she'd been holding. 

Ganons will power was teetering on the edge with his cock twitching against the cute girl who tested him. Then he felt a soft hand curl around his dick and she leaned into his body looking up at him. "Please fuck me." his will snapped, only his instinct built to impregnate an entire tribe of woman remained. 

The Gerudo King grabbed Zelda around the waist lifting her flailing body into the air. He slammed her back down onto his length, its entirety sheathed deep inside her. 

She squealed wildly, kicking for a moment before going suddenly rigid. Her body clenched stiff, then was hit by rolling convulsions sending squirts of liquid against Ganons balls. 

As she was being slammed with her explosive orgasm her body was pulled off the meat that has stretched her wide only for it to smash into her again. She was sent screaming into a fresh mind numbing orgasm. Her body was overwhelmed with harsh pleasure and Ganon did not care. He fucked her on his hardness, lifting her up and pulling her back down like she was a toy. 

The use of the princesses body continued at a steady pace . She recovered slowly from the uncontrollable orgasms, instead a steady throb of stimulation replaced them. Wet slaps, and steady lust filled moans now replaced the screams. 

Her eyes focused in on Ganon's. His were glued to her body; her cute, perky breasts bouncing in short abrupt bounces with each landing against his pelvis. The beads of sweat that zig zagged down her smooth belly until they met the cresent dip in the middle. 

He shifted his movements, bringing her down against him and instead rapidly thrusting his hips up into her. She gripped his forearms tightly in response, steadying herself against the stiff pounding her cunt received. Gasps and squeaks involuntarily escapeding her lips with each thud that resounded through her body.

She traced his gaze again, down to were his new angle made clearly visible his cocks shape pushing against her belly from inside. She felt shivers run down her under his gaze. Both now stared at her belly. Beneath it her clit and tightly clamped pussy stretched against the slick rod pistoning into her. "Holy... Its so lewd" she gasped out. Then quietly "I'm lewd.." quickly looking up into his eyes, words uneven from the fucking that continued "I-, I'm your lewd-d wi-wife... So P-please." Ganon paused deep inside her. "Fuck me, make me yours! Impregnate me!" she moaned out with firm gyrations of her hips for emphasis. 

His hands grabbed her hips, pulling her tight to his pelvis. "With pleasure." He suddenly unloaded spurt after spurt into her womb.

Zelda beamed as she watched the lump in her belly leap as it filled her with warmth. She felt every twitch and load that pulsed through the cock. Her folds milking more into her, clamping and churning. She was actually glad she wasn't cumming yet, she loved being able to enjoy the feeling of being impregnated in detail. She was quickly being pushed to the edge of an orgasm though.

Ganon grunted as he finished filling his wife. He pulled out of the girls creamy cunt and immediately spun her around and bent her over the side of the bed. 

The princess knew what was coming as she wiggled her ass in the air. Sure enough her tight ass was soon penetrated deep. 

Pleasure, harsh pleasure with an echo of pain burning somewhere in her subconscious. She didnt care, her body screamed for something to fill it and here it was. The bit of pain was only more evidence she was getting the penetration she lusted for. The fullness, the throbbing pleasure, were multiplied into bliss as the invading meat pulled out and thrust back in steadily. 

"Oh please! Harder! Make me cum!" Zelda moaned out as her rear was fucked roughly. 

Ganon shoved the girls head into the sheets, grabbing her hair with one hand and a handful of cute ass with the other. He fucked her deep and unrelentingly until finally he felt another load coming. 

Zelda tensed up for a second before a single twitch hit her body, a wet spray bursting out from her cunt. She lay in shivering bliss as Ganons cock slowly worked her ass hole with steady pumping. Then with a shove sending the girl whimpering and then a pull out of her slowly closing rear, he began cumming onto her backside. 

As the first rope landed Zelda twisted around, chest being hit by a second rope. She crawled close, sealing her lips around the throbbing dicks head as a final spurt filled her mouth. 

Ganon dropped himself beside the teen as she swallowed his cum down. She weakly pulled herself onto the bed, her body exausted and suddenly feeling like it'd been run over by a horse. 'So much for healing my aches and bruises' she thought to herself. A smile tugged at her face regardless as she drifted off. 'It was worth it' was the last conscious thought through her mind before falling into a deep satisfied slumber.


	12. End

Well thus is the end of the story. Young Zelda and Ganon happily married. A few threads I could've expanded on but nothing I thought important.

I may do a seperate bonus story that takes place months down the road featuring preggo Mother / Daughter Zeldas in a foursome with Ganon / Urbosa. Similar to the Young Urbosa flash back I've written. Depends on the interest in this one.


End file.
